Le Vent de la Révolution
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Anastasia ne comprenait pas. Etait-ce un jeu mis au point par sa grand-mère ? Pourquoi devaient-elles quitter le palais ? Comme ça, en plein milieu de la nuit, alors que l'hiver avait recouvert de blanc le parc et les rues de Saint Petersbourg ?


**A/N : Réponse au thème "un cri dans la nuit"**

* * *

><p>— Anastasia ! Anastasia réveille-toi !<p>

La fillette ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage affolé de sa grand-mère penché sur le sien.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Nous n'avons pas le temps, chérie ! Mets quelque chose de chaud, et vite, nous quittons le palais !

— Mais…

— Anastasia ! Maintenant !

Anastasia ne comprenait pas. Etait-ce un jeu mis au point par sa grand-mère ? Pourquoi devaient-elles quitter le palais ? Comme ça, en plein milieu de la nuit, alors que l'hiver avait recouvert de blanc le parc et très certainement les rues de Saint Petersbourg ?

Et alors elle l'entendit : un son sec et claquant, comme un bruit de verre, mais qui portait avec lui quelque chose de bien plus sinistre.

— Anastasia ! C'est un coup de feu, dépêche-toi je t'en prie !

Sa grand-mère se mit à pleurer et alors elle sut que cela n'était pas un jeu. Elle sauta aussitôt en bas de son lit et se précipita sur son épais manteau qu'elle enfila aussi rapidement qu'elle put. Elle se mit ensuite à courir derrière sa grand-mère, son cœur battant la chamade quand elles quittèrent sa chambre.

Partout autour d'elle, Anastasia voyait sa famille – les gens qu'elle aimait – courir, crier, complètement affolés, apeurés. Son petit frère pleurait, sa mère semblait elle-même au bord des larmes, et son père, lui qui avait toujours été si calme et majestueux, ne ressemblait plus qu'à une boule de nerfs.

Anastasia ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, mais une chose était sûre : ce n'était pas normal, et c'était terrifiant.

Mais alors qu'elle courait, elle sentit le collier qu'elle portait en permanence rebondir sur sa poitrine, et alors elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié sa boite à musique dans le bureau de son père. Elle aurait surement le temps de la récupérer, n'est-ce pas ? Alors elle fit demi-tour et se mit à courir vers le bureau de son père.

— Anastasia ! Reviens !

Mais la fillette ne l'écouta pas, parce que le bureau était juste là, à côté… Elle pénétra dans la pièce et repéra aussitôt le petit objet que lui avait offert sa grand-mère. Anastasia s'en saisit au moment même où sa grand-mère refermait la porte et aussitôt, un gros coup se fit entendre : les attaquants savaient qu'elles étaient dans le bureau.

Anastasia laissa échapper un cri, effrayée, mais un garçon au visage amical apparut dans la pièce. Elle eut à peine le temps de se demander qui il était, et comment il était arrivé ici, parce qu'il ouvrit un mur et les exhorta à s'y réfugier.

Elle s'y précipita avant sa grand-mère, oubliant une fois encore sa boite à musique, mais quand elle fit mine de vouloir la récupérer, le garçon l'en empêcha. Et à en juger les bruits qui se rapprochaient derrière la porte du bureau, elle avait tout intérêt à s'enfuir.

Elle courut le long d'un couloir étroit qui déboucha sur une aile du château qui lui était inconnue, la partie occupée par les domestiques. Sa grand-mère repéra aussitôt la porte qui les mènerait dehors et elles se précipitèrent aussitôt dans le jardin.

Mais il leur fallait traverser une rivière gelée si elles voulaient rejoindre les rues et surtout la gare de Saint Petersbourg, et Anastasia, encore tremblante et morte d'inquiétude pour sa famille, se retrouva confrontée à quelque chose de pire encore que les coups de feu qu'elle avait entendus.

Raspoutine, cet homme qui lui avait fait si peur en hurlant et maudissant toute sa famille, quelques semaines auparavant, alors que la fête battait son plein dans la salle de danse du palais, était encore là et il semblait décidé à ne pas la laisser s'enfuir. Il sauta sur elle et s'agrippa à sa jambe, et Anastasia avait beau crier et se débattre, il ne la lâcha pas. Heureusement pour elle, après plusieurs secondes d'une lutte acharnée, la glace se mit à craquer sous le poids du sorcier et il se retrouva emporté dans les profondeurs des eaux noires et gelées de la rivière.

Anastasia et sa grand-mère purent alors se précipiter vers la gare pour prendre un train, n'importe lequel tant qu'il les conduirait hors de la ville dans un premier temps et du pays dans un second. Quand elles y arrivèrent enfin, un train venait justement tout juste de démarrer et Anastasia vit sa grand-mère y sauter avant de lui tendre la main.

— Prends ma main Anastasia !

La fillette obéit et attrapa la main tendue de sa grand-mère, mais le train prenait malheureusement de plus en plus de vitesse et la Anastasia avait du mal à la tenir.

— Accroche-toi Anastasia !

— Je m'accroche… souffla-t-elle, exténuée. Je m'accroche…

Mais la petite fille ne pouvait lutter contre la puissance du monstre de fer, et après un dernier effort, elle sentit sa main glisser et lâcher celle de sa grand-mère.

— Anastasia !

Ce cri fut le dernier de tous ceux qui avaient déchiré la vie d'Anastasia cette nuit-là. Au moment même où elle avait laissé partir la main de sa grand-mère, elle tomba en arrière et heurta sa tête sur le sol, sombrant aussitôt dans le noir et dans l'oubli…


End file.
